Blinded
by Pucchan09
Summary: Cinta pernah memberinya kebahagiaan, cinta pernah melengkapinya, dan kini cinta telah membutakannya, menyeretnya ke dalam penyesalan yang panjang... Rantai dosa telah terjalin, kini tinggallah ia dalam hari-hari penebusan.
1. Ch1: The New, Mysterious Roommate

**Title**: Blinded

**Rate**: R (for now)

**Genre**: Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Angst

**Warning**: This chapter contains some implicit criminal contents and dirty words that may not appropriate for children. In the future chapters, there will be more dark contents such as gay sex, incest, murder, and so on. You've been warned :)

**Disclaimers**: Kuroko no Basuke and its kawaii charas are not mine. They belong to Tadatoshi-sensei.

* * *

**Blinded**

* * *

**Chapter 1. New, Mysterious Roommate**

* * *

Aku memainkan serpihan roti yang sudah kering di antara jari telunjuk dan jempolku, sembari tersenyum mengenang masa lalu. Suara pipa bocor, _tes... tes... tes... _bagaikan musik di latar belakang. Aku beringsut di spon tipis yang kusebut tempat tidur, meringkuk.

_Dingin._

Tembok di belakangku terasa dingin dan lembab, kasurku pun dingin dan lembab, dan udara di sekitarku merupakan perpaduan sempurna antara bau jamur, lumut, serta keringat. Bukan bau yang menyenangkan, memang, tetapi aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan semua itu hingga syaraf-syarafku nyaris menyambut mereka dengan senang hati.

Aku melirik jendela kecil berterali di atas, tahu bahwa saat ini mungkin matahari akan tenggelam... atau sudah? Ah, waktu tak berarti apapun bagiku. Tidak, karena aku telah terkurung dalam kotak kecil gelap ini selama bertahun-tahun, dan tidak, karena aku akan tetap terkurung dalam kotak kecil gelap ini untuk tahun-tahun yang akan datang.

Aku nyaris kehilangan waktuku, pikiranku, dan perasaanku di sini. Di sini, di tempat kecil berterali, di suatu pulau khusus bagi para kriminal kelas berat menghabiskan sisa hidup mereka dengan meratap dan menangis, menyesali hari ketika kematian menyongsong mereka dengan cepat.

...atau mereka hanya akan mati rasa, sama sepertiku.

Aku memerhatikan serpihan roti kecil di tanganku nyaris dengan penuh kelembutan. Aku tahu (aku hanya tahu, itu saja) bahwa roti kecil ini adalah benda keberuntunganku hari ini, dan selama aku memegangnya, aku akan baik-baik saja. Tidak, jangan menertawaiku. Aku seratus persen waras. Mungkin.

Kudengar beberapa langkah kaki menghampiri selku; mungkin petugas-petugas yang biasa, sedang berpatroli.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap..._

Langkah-langkah mereka nyaring, menggema di seluruh koridor yang kosong dan gelap di depan selku. Aku memelintir serpihan roti di tanganku, tidak memedulikan mereka, namun mendengarkan melodi sepatu mereka yang menghantam ubin dengan khidmat, seraya bersenandung sendiri dalam hati:

_Alas, my love, ye do me wrong,_

_To cast me off discourteously..._

_For I have loved you well and long,_

_Delighting in your company...*_

_Tap tap._

Aku mendongak dari rotiku, nyaris tanpa minat, ketika dua petugas berseragam menghentikan langkah mereka tepat di depan selku, mengapit seseorang berbaju _navy blue_ yang tampak sedikit terlalu kecil baginya. Kedua tangannya yang besar dan berotot menyatu dalam dua lingkaran berwarna keperakan yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang gelap.

_Pria yang suram sekali_, adalah kesan pertamaku terhadapnya.

Aku tetap memelintir serpihan rotiku, namun tidak lagi dengan intens ー sebagian dari pikiranku sedang melayang ke pria berkulit gelap di depan selku, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi padaku, atau padanya.

Salah seorang petugas berkulit pucat mengeluarkan kunci perak yang tergantung dalam satu lingkaran besar, lalu mencocokkannya dengan gembok selku. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, bunyi gembok yang terbuka terdengar.

Aku berpura-pura tidak memerhatikan semua ini, dan tetap memelintir serpihan rotiku.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya masuk ke dalam selku, si pria berkulit gelap duluan, diikuti oleh petugas satunya yang bertubuh gempal. Si petugas akhirnya melepaskan borgol yang melingkari kedua pergelangan tangan pria berkulit gelap tersebut. Bunyi _cklik_ pelan terdengar di seluruh ruangan.

"Oi kau," si petugas berseru padaku, yang masih berpura-pura tak peduli. Aku mengeluarkan desahan dramatis, akhirnya mengalihkan pandang dari rotiku ke pria yang tampak tidak terkesan dengan sikapku tersebut. "Mulai hari ini, kau se-sel dengannya. Selama kalian tidak saling bunuh, aku tak peduli. Dan jangan coba-coba cari masalah."

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Tentu, kapten," sindirku.

Si petugas mengeluarkan suara seperti 'tch!' sebelum keluar dari sel bersama temannya, menguncinya rapat-rapat, dan berjalan dengan arogan menjauh dari sel, meninggalkanku berdua dengan pria berkulit gelap tersebut.

Aku melirik pria tersebut, yang hanya terdiam di tempatnya berada. Pria itu memiliki tinggi paling tidak 190 cm, dengan mata dan rambut berwarna gelap yang cocok untuk kulitnya. Aku menduga ia paling tidak sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku, yang berarti kemungkinan ia berada di akhir usia empat puluh tahunannya. Meskipun demikian harus kuakui, bahwa untuk ukuran pria berusia setengah abad, ia tampak sangat sehat.

"Kasurmu yang itu," aku menunjuk spon tepat di seberang tempatku berbaring. Aku harus menegaskannya, kau tahu. Aku lebih dulu berada di sel ini, dan tak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengambil apa-apa yang telah lebih dulu kuklaim.

Si pria bongsor tampak mengerti, dan perlahan menyeret kakinya yang panjang ke arah spon di seberangku. Di pinggir spon ia terduduk, melipat kakinya, dan menatap ubin semen.

Hening lama, hanya terdengar tetesan-tetesan air dari pipa yang bocor, serta tarikan dan hembusan napas dari dua orang yang berbeda. Bosan, aku kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada rotiku.

* * *

Berjam-jam pastilah telah berlalu (atau baru beberapa menit? Aku tidak begitu yakin) ketika akhirnya si pria berkulit gelap tersebut terbangun dari transnya, dan mengeluarkan desahan pelan.

"Yo, makan malam sudah lewat, kau tahu," aku melenggang masuk ke dalam sel, memperhatikan bahwa pria tersebut belum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Si pria menggerakkan kepalanya, pelan, dan mendesah. "Aku tidak lapar," gumamnya.

Aku memutar bola mata. "Tentu, tentu. Ini hari pertamamu, yeah? _Well_, aku hanya bisa bilang... semoga betah!" Dengan santai, aku duduk di tempat tidurku, mengeluarkan buku tipis dari kolong tempat tidurku, dan mulai membaca.

Ah, Charles Dickens. Aku menyukai karya-karyanya. Tersenyum, aku mulai membaca ulang paragraf pertama dari Three Ghost Stories** entah untuk yang keberapa juta kalinya.

'_Halloa! Below there!' When he heard a voice thus calling to him, he was standing at the door of his box, with a flag in his hand, furled round its shortー_

"Ehm," dehaman si pria baru tersebut memecah konsentrasiku.

Mengangkat sebelah alis, aku memandangnya dari balik bukuku. Pria itu tampak kikuk sejenak, lalu berdeham sekali lagi.

"Aomine Daiki. Namaku," gumamnya pelan, ragu-ragu. "Halo."

Aku menahan desahan kesal yang memaksa keluar dari mulutku, lalu mulai memperkenalkan diri juga. Yah, aku tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan tetangga barukuーhidupku sudah cukup berat tanpa itu. "Midorima Shintarou," gumamku nyaris tak acuh, lalu kembali ke bukuku.

_ー__short pole. One would have thought, considering the nature of the groundー_

"Kamar mandi. Di sana kan?" teman sekamarku kembali menggangguku.

"Ya," jawabku, tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari bukuku. "Oh, omong-omong, Aomine-san, berapa lama masa tahananmu?"

Pria berkulit gelap itu memandangiku sejenak, seakan menimbang apakah pertanyaan tersebut dimaksudkan sebagai sindiran atau bukan, sebelum menjawab, nyaris ragu-ragu, "Dua puluh lima tahun. Mungkin."

Aku mengeluarkan gumam pelan, pertanda mengerti, sebelum kembali membaca.

Pria itu berdiri dengan kikuk di tempatnya sejenak, seolah ingin mengklarifikasi sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya menyeret kakinya ke kamar mandi, meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku berpura-pura membalik halaman bukuku dengan cuek, namun tetap saja dalam hati mengeluh kecil.

_Oh hebat, kini tak hanya aku menghabiskan sisa hidupku di sini, tetapi juga ditemani oleh seorang kriminal yang canggung. Selama dua puluh lima tahun, _pikirku dramatis.

Menghela napas berat, akhirnya kututup bukuku dan menengadah, menatap langit-langit. Tuhan Tahu ketenangan lah satu-satunya teman yang kuharapkan, dan karena Dia Membenciku, Dia Memberikanku persis yang tak kuinginkan.

* * *

...atau, begitulah awalnya. Kukira aku takkan pernah terbiasa mendapatkan teman sekamar. Hey, jangan salahkan aku, aku telah menghabiskan lima tahun hidup di sel kecil ini, sendirian, dan cukup puas dengan itu... Namun, satu bulan yang lalu tiba-tiba saja ketenanganku terganggu oleh sesosok pria misterius bernama Aomine Daiki, yang bertampang menyeramkan dan berkulit gelap, namun tak disangka ternyata cukup pendiam dan tenang.

Hidupku tak mengalami perubahan yang berartiーkecuali kalau kau menganggap terbangun di tengah malam buta gara-gara teman satu selmu berteriak-teriak dalam tidurnya karena mimpi buruk sebagai salah satu 'perubahan'. Ya, hal tersebut hanyalah salah satu rutinitas baruku, karena nampaknya si teman satu selku tersebut sangat gemar bermimpi buruk. Pernah bahkan, di suatu malam, aku terbangun karena mendengar Aomine merintih, seolah-olah ia sedang sekarat, di tempat tidurnya. Aku nyaris panik waktu ituーbersiap memanggil petugas dan lain sebagainyaーketika kulihat air mata menetes di kedua pipinya, dan akhirnya kedua matanya yang beriris gelap terbuka.

"Jangan... Aku tak apa-apa," ia merintih, memandangiku dari tempatnya meringkuk, seolah mengancam. Melihatnya, dengan keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan mata yang bengkak karena tangisan, membuat jiwaku yang telah lama mati terbangun oleh rasa kasihan.

Mengangkat bahu, aku menyeletuk, "Kalau itu maumu," lalu kembali ke tempat tidurku.

Malam-malamku selanjutnya tak jauh berbeda dari itu, meskipun karena terbiasa, aku mulai belajar untuk tidak mengacuhkannya. Aku memiliki bakat untuk tertidur dengan cepat, dan bersyukur karena itu.

* * *

Dua bulan nyaris berlalu sebelum akhirnya kami memiliki kesempatan untuk mengobrol singkat. Hari itu adalah hari kerja bakti. Kami dikumpulkan di lapangan, dan selama berjam-jam yang membosankan kami harus membersihkan taman, memotong rumput, menanam bunga, memperbaiki dapur... hal-hal semacam itu.

Aomine bekerja dengan tangkas di sampingku, dalam diam. Aku menyeka keringat di dahiku dengan lengan baju, menyadari betapa panasnya hari ini, dan berkomentar keras-keras.

"Tidakkah hari ini cuaca panas sekali?" Aku memotong rumput dengan tambahan tenaga yang seharusnya tidak diperlukan. Kagami Taiga, rekan sesama tahanan yang lebih senior daripadaku, menghentikan kegiatannya dan menengadah menatap langit.

"Ya," gumam pria berambut merah tersebut, "Padahal ini belum bulan Juli, astaga."

Aomine, tak disangka-sangka, ikut menyeletuk, "Benar sekali. Tampaknya bumi makin panas."

Kagami mengeluarkan desahan panjang. "Ah, seandainya pun neraka akan tumpah tak lama lagi, aku tak peduli. Sudah lama aku tahu aku akan berada di dalamnya."

Kami bertiga tertawa.

Kagami meletakkan gunting tanamannya, lalu duduk di rerumputan. "Delapan belas tahun lagi," ia meringis, "Delapan-_brengsek_-belas tahun lagi."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Jangan membawaku ke dalam _mood_-mu yang gelap, Kagami-san. Dan oh, kau mengingatkanku bahwa masa penahananku juga masih saaaaaangat lama. Aku yakin ketika keluar nanti para wanita yang dulu kutaksir telah berubah keriput semua."

Kami berdua tertawa miris, meskipun tak ada satupun dari kami yang menganggapnya lucu.

"Setidaknya, aku bersyukur aku lajang sekarang. Keluar nanti, akan kurayu setiap wanita yang kutemui di pojok jalan. Hahaha," Kagami mulai mengangkat guntingnya lagi, kembali kerja sambil bersiul-siul.

Aomine, yang selama ini memotong rumput dengan tekun, menghentikannya sejenak. "Aku kangen anakku," gumamnya lirih. Tatapannya menerawang jauh, menembus dinding-dinding tebal yang menghalangi kami dengan dunia luar.

Aku dan Kagami bersiul serempak.

"Anak, eh?" Kagami kembali bersiul. "Dulu aku pernah punya satu, bersama wanita jalanan yang aku tidak ingat namanya. Jalang itu mengambilnya dariku ketika tahu aku bermain-main bersama wanita lainーhah! Hingga kini aku belum pernah melihatnya lagi," ceritanya tanpa rasa sesal.

Aomine memberinya pandangan tak setuju, namun tak berkomentar lebih jauh. Ia kembali memotong rumput, meskipun bisa kulihat pikirannya terganggu.

"Jadi," aku melanjutkan, memecah keheningan yang tak enak di antara kami, "Bagaimana kabar anakmu? Sudahkah anakmu mengunjungimu?"

Kali ini Aomine benar-benar membatu, kedua tangannya terhenti di udara. Aku menggigit bibir, tak yakin apakah telah menanyakan hal yang benar.

"Ahー tak usah dijawab kalau memang itu memberatkanmu. Maafkan aku," aku berkata cepat-cepat.

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya, pelan. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," ia tampak ragu sejenak, lalu menghela napas. "Dia tidak akan pernah mengunjungiku lagi."

Aku dan Kagami menahan napas, tidak berani berkomentar.

Detik-detik berlalu bagaikan berjam-jam, sebelum pria berkulit gelap itu berkata lirih, "Anakku sudah meninggal."

* * *

Malam itu, kami berdua tidur dengan perasaan kalut. Aku, karena merasa bersalah menanyakan hal yang tampaknya sangat sensitif bagi pria itu, dan Aomine, karena seperti biasa, ia tertidur dalam pelukan mimpi buruk.

Terkadang, sembari menatap langit-langit yang gelap dan mendengarkan rintihan tanpa sadar dari orang di sebelahku, aku bertanya-tanya sendiri, kesalahan seperti apa yang dilakukannya hingga mendapatkan mimpi buruk seperti itu? Di setiap rintihannya dan gumaman-gumaman minta maafnya, aku tahu ia sedang menyesali perbuatannya... namun untuk apa? Pada siapa?

Aku mendesah, diam-diam mensyukuri keadaanku.

Setidaknya, bukan aku yang setiap malam merintih dan menangis dalam tidurku.

_.to be continued._

* * *

**A/N:**

1. (*) merupakan paragraf pertama dari lirik lagu Greensleeves, lagu Inggris Kuno yang ditulis sendiri oleh Henry VIII pada tahun 1500-an untuk (demikian menurut kepercayaan orang-orang) Anne Boleyn. Saya menggunakan lagu itu sebagai lagu nina bobo, hahaha.

2. (**) Three Ghost Stories merupakan buku kompilasi dari cerpen-cerpen horor yang ditulis oleh Charles Dickens. Kalimat yang saya gunakan berasal dari cerpen The Signal Man (1866), paragraf pertama.

Thanks for reading! Comments, critics, and suggestions are highly appreciated. It is a booster for me, you know :)

* * *

**Spoiler for Chapter Two!**

Aomine gets a visitor, but who is the mysterious man?

Meanwhile, Kagami, Takao, and Midorimicchi read an old article in the local newspaper about... the dark side of Aomine. What kind of news do they read? Why do they look so disgusted?

And that night, Midorimicchi finally reveals his dark secrets to Aomine...

* * *

_See you in the next chapters! ;D_


	2. Ch2: Misplaced Man

**Title**: Blinded

**Rated**: M (for implicit sexual contents, cursing, murders, and so on)

**Disclaimers**: I own nothing.

Happy reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**Misplaced Man**

* * *

Bulan-bulan berlalu dengan sama lambatnya bagai tahun-tahun yang panjang. Aku tetap bertahan pada rutinitasku; bangun, bernapas, mendengarkan suara pipa yang bocor, membaca zodiak di koran, dan membaca novel-novel usang yang telah kubaca berulang-ulang. Aku juga mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Aomine. Kami bahkan mulai bercakap-cakap layaknya dua teman lama. Ia tak lagi memanggilku "Midorima-san" namun "Oi, Shin!", dan aku pun sudah tak sungkan lagi melemparkan bukuku ke arahnya jika sedang kesal. Kami berbagi makanan, berbagi sabun cuci, berbagi pasta gigi, dan jika sedang _mood_, aku bahkan mau meminjamkan novel-novelku padanya. Ia juga mulai bercerita banyak, tentang pekerjaannya sebelumnya (rupanya ia bekerja sebagai guru olahraga di salah satu sekolah menengah atas di Tokyo), tentang acara tv favoritnya, dan tentang kecintaannya pada olahraga basket. Namun, jika ada satu hal yang tidak kami ceritakan, adalah alasan mengapa kami berakhir di sel ini.

Aku tidak bertanya, dan aku juga tidak peduli, selama ia bersikap baik padaku...

...setidaknya pada awalnya, kupikir begitu.

* * *

Aku sedang makan siang di kantin, ketika kudengar Aomine mendapatkan kunjungan dari keluarganya. Napi di sebelahku, Takao Kazunari, langsung mendekatkan badannya ke arahku seolah-olah ingin membicarakan rahasia negara.

"Hey, mata empat. Tidakkah kau berpikir teman sekamarmu itu agak misterius?" Ia berbisik, tangan kanannya bergelayut di bahu kiriku.

Aku menelan buburku dengan tampang tak acuh. "Yeah? _Well_, selama dia tak membuat masalah bagiku, aku tak peduli," ujarku.

Takao memutar bola matanya. "Bukankah dia bilang anaknya sudah meninggal? Bagaimana dengan istrinya? Bukankah dia bilang istrinya meninggal ketika melahirkan anaknya? Well, lantas siapa 'keluarga' yang mengunjunginya sekarang?"

Aku menyendok buburku, berpikir. Dia memang pernah bercerita bahwa istrinya yang cantik, Satsuki, meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkan anaknya... Namun ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh tentang itu.

"Sadar atau tidak, dia menjadi perbincangan di Napi!" Takao berbisik. "Orang-orang bilang, ia masuk penjara dengan hukuman berlapis akibat pemerkosaan, pembunuhan secara tidak disengaja, dan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Ya ampun, hal-hal seperti itulah yang membuatku tetap lajang, kau tahu. Hahaha..."

Aku menelan buburku dengan susah payah. "Tahu dari mana kau gosip-gosip seperti itu?" todongku, menatapnya dari balik bingkai kacamataku dengan serius.

Takao, si bangsat itu, hanya mengibaskan tangannya. "Semua penjaga membicarakannya selama bulan-bulan terakhir ini, Shin. Kau harus lebih rajin bergaul," ia mengeluarkan tawa nyaring.

Aku memilih tidak berkomentar, dan memakan sisa buburku dalam damai, hingga seorang napi berambut merah datang dan duduk di hadapanku, membawa nampan yang berisi tumpukan makanan untuk sepuluh orang.

"Yo," Kagami menyapa kami berdua, sebelum meletakkan nampannya yang penuh di hadapan kami.

Kami mengangguk, sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing.

"Guys, kalian harus lihat ini," pria berambut merah itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

Takao mengambilnya. Rupanya sebuah koran lokal, dengan tanggal terbit beberapa bulan lalu. Penasaran, aku meletakkan sendok buburku dan ikut memeriksa isi koran itu bersama Takaoー_well,_ apapun yang menarik perhatian Kagami Taiga layak untuk menjadi perhatian.

Aku menelusuri _headline_ koran tersebut dengan cepat, mencari-cari berita yang menarik. Komentar pejabat tinggi terkait nuklir negara sebelah, kasus tabrak lari, kasus pelajar yang bunuh diri, kurs mata uang terhadap dollar,... Secara umum, tak ada yang menarik.

"Apaー" aku mulai bertanya, namun Kagami telah lebih dulu menjawab.

"Buka halaman tiga," katanya sambil memasukkan nasi kare ke dalam mulutnya.

Takao mengganti halamannya sesuai petunjuk Kagami. Sebuah berita langsung menarik perhatian kami.

**Seorang Guru SMA Di Tokyo Telah Mengakui Bahwa Ia Memperkosa Putra Bungsunya Hingga Koma**, adalah judul artikel tersebut.

Aku membetulkan posisi kacamataku, meneruskan membaca.

_...hakim telah mengumumkan bahwa Aomine Daiki (47), pelaku tindak pemerkosaan dan kekerasan seksual terhadap putra kandungnya sendiri, Tetsuya (15), dinyatakan bersalah dan dihukum dua puluh lima tahun penjara. Hal ini jauh dari tuntutan jaksa penuntut umum, yang menginginkan minimal hukuman seumur hidup..._

Aku berhenti membaca, terkaget-kaget, namun Kagami menyuruhku untuk meneruskan. Masih diselimuti rasa tidak percaya, aku melanjutkan membaca.

_...seperti yang telah diketahui, terdakwa Aomine Daiki tinggal bersama kedua anaknya, Ryouta (18) dan Tetsuya (15). Terdakwa diketahui telah memperkosa putra bungsunya selama bertahun-tahun, sejak korban berusia sepuluh tahun..._

_...korban dipaksa melayani napsu bejat ayah kandungnya tersebut setidaknya dua kali seminggu, menyebabkan korban menderita_ anal prolapse_..._

_...penanganan terhadap korban sangat terlambat, diduga akibat ketakutan tersangka akan pengungkapan aksinya. Hal ini membuat korban menderita koma akibat infeksi di saluran pencernaan tersebut selama berhari-hari sebelum akhirnya dibawa ke klinik terdekat..._

_...Dokter Imayoshi, kepala di klinik tersebut, mengatakan bahwa timnya telah berupaya menyelamatkan nyawa korban, namun takdir berkehendak lain. "Infeksi korban telah menjalar hingga ke sistem syarafnya," ungkap dokter tersebut. Sehari setelah korban dirawat di klinik, korban menghembuskan napas terakhirnya..._

_...di tempat terpisah Kepala Polisi Prefektur X memberi pernyataan bahwa pelaku ditangkap tak lama setelahnya, dan menyerah tanpa perlawanan..._

Mendadak, bubur yang kumakan seolah-olah naik lagi ke tenggorokanku. Kulihat dari sudut mataku, Takao sudah selesai membaca juga.

Kami bertiga hening selama beberapa saat, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

"Jadi," Takao memecah keheningan, melirikku dengan serius, "Dia semacam _gay_. Mungkin kau harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang bung, jika ingin bokongmu tetap perawan."

Aku menyodoknya dengan sikutku, mengabaikan bunyi "Ow!" yang dia keluarkan.

"Rasanya... Nyaris mustahil. Dia kelihatan sangat menyayangi putranya," aku bergumam sendiri sambil mengeruk kerak bubur yang menempel di dasar mangkuk dengan sendokku.

"Tch, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir, kau tahu," celetuk Kagami, sambil terus mengunyah paha ayam. "Aku dulu sangat mencintai gengku, hingga aku mempertaruhkan hidupku untuk mereka. Tahu apa balasan mereka atas kebaikanku? Memasukkanku ke dalam penjara jahanam. Hah, bajingan-bajingan bangsat!" Ia meludah, setengah liur setengah daging ayam.

Kami memberinya tatapan jijik.

"Kau yang membersihkan itu, Kagami," gumam Takao, menunjuk ludahan pria temperamental itu di ubin. Kagami hanya mengangkat bahu. "Omong-omong, Shin, apa sih artinya anal... anal... apalah itu?"

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandang pada gumpalan buburku. "Itu... Anggap saja anusmu terlepas dari bokongmu," aku menjawab dengan tidak nyaman.

Baik Kagami dan Takao berhenti bicara saat itu juga.

* * *

Aku sedang menatap langit-langit, menerawang, dari atas tempat tidurku ketika aku mendengar petugas membuka pintu selku. Aku mendengar bunyi klik yang biasa, langkah-langkah kaki seseorang memasuki sel, dan langkah kaki seseorang menjauh di koridor sana.

"Oi. Sudah makan?" tanya rekan sekamarku, menyapaku sementara ia meletakkan bungkusan besar di atas tempat tidurnya.

_Speak of the devil_, gumamku dalam hati, nyaris sinikal. "Sudah, kau?" jawabku, berusaha terdengar acuh tak acuh.

Pria paro baya berkulit gelap itu hanya mengangguk, sibuk menata barang-barang yang ia dapatkan.

Penasaran, aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan duduk di sisinya.

"Mendapat kunjungan?" aku bertanya, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Aomine menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya, namun gagal. "Ya," gumamnya lirih.

Mataku memperhatikan barang-barang yang dia terima: handuk baru, beberapa pakaian dalam, _t-shirt_, dan makanan ringan.

"Wow, beruntung sekali kau," celetukku sambil bersiul, meraih _t-shirt_ dan melihat-lihat modelnya.

Aomine hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Siapakah yang mengunjungimu, jika aku boleh bertanya?" akhirnya aku mengutarakan rasa penasaranku, dengan sengaja tidak menatapnya, berpura-pura berkonsentrasi melipat kembali _t-shirt_ miliknya.

Aomine ragu sejenak, namun akhirnya menjawab, "Putra sulungku."

Hening selama beberapa saat.

Aku meliriknya, berusaha membaca ekspresinya. Ada sesuatu di wajahnya... Aku tak tahu apa itu, namun apapun itu dapat melembutkan ekspresinya sekilas.

"Kau punya putra sulung," aku menyatakan, berhati-hati agar nada suaraku tetap terdengar tak peduli.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Ya."

"...apakah itu berarti kau punya putra yang lain?" Aku memaksakan keberuntunganku, tahu jika aku kelewat batas akan menyebabkan masalah, namun tak sanggup menahan diri. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kebenaran artikel koran itu.

Punggung pria berkulit gelap itu menegang sejenak, sebelum merileks kembali. "Ya, namun sudah tiada. Pergi menyusul ibunya."

Aku mengernyit mendengarnya, sekilas keprihatinan tergantikan oleh rasa jijik. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menjawab itu dengan santai sekali?

Setelah meletakkan kaus itu di atas tempat tidurnya, aku kembali ke tempatku sendiri. "Sayang sekali," komentarku, lalu membenamkan diriku dalam tumpukan novel.

Ya ampun. Tuhan Tahu aku membutuhkan distraksi setelah segala informasi yang kuterima siang ini.

* * *

Malam itu, aku kembali terbangun karena Aomine.

Tetapi, malam ini, karena alasan yang berbeda.

Aku terbangun karena mendengar desahan Aomine. Dan bukan, bukan rintihan menyakitkan atau gumaman menyayat hati yang seperti biasa, namun desahan yang...

_Ahhhh..._

...seperti itu.

Aku menelan ludah, berusaha mengontrol diriku. Aku tahu Aomine, sama sepertiku, adalah pria dewasa yang sehat. Adalah wajar jika ia... err, memuaskan dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi pada tengah malam buta.

_Mmmm, mmmh..._

_Ahhh..._

Aku beringsut tak nyaman di kasurku, berguling menghadap tembok sambil menutup telingaku dengan bantal.

_Ahhh, hhhh..._

Yep. Inilah yang dinamakan dengan ketidakberuntungan, kurasa. Menghela napas berat, aku menekan bantal di kedua sisi wajahku dengan lebih keras, tetapi suara-suara itu tetap terdengar. Aku bisa yakin sekarang bahwa Aomine adalah tipe yang cukup 'vokal' di ranjangー

ーtunggu, apa sih yang aku pikirkan?

_Ahh... Hhh... Hmmm, mmmh... _

Tempo yang semakin cepat. Tak lama lagi sekarang.

_Mmmmmmmhhhhhh,..._

Kali ini, suara desahannya dalam dan panjang, menandakan bahwaーer, mungkin! Aku tidak memikirkannya, kau tahu!ーia baru saja selesai.

Suara seseorang terduduk di lantai ubin, diikuti dengan sesengguk kecil tak lama kemudian.

Aku menggeliat di kasurku, tak nyaman. Mendadak hawa di sekitarku menjadi panas...

Suara senggukan itu lambat laun makin cepat, makin keras.

"Ryouta," bisik lelaki itu dari balik pintu kamar mandi, namun ada yang berbeda dari nada suaranya... Seolah-olah, lelaki itu sedang memohon, meminta maaf, menyesal... "Ryouta, anakku... Ryouta..."

Aku mengernyitkan hidung, merasa jijik dan jengkel. Apa lagi ini? Apakah ia baru saja memuaskan diri dengan menggunakan imajinasi tubuh anak sulungnya? Ya ampun, seolah memperkosa anak bungsunya hingga tewas tidak cukup, kini ia juga menggunakan tubuh anak sulungnya untuk berimajinasi?

Pria ini sudah benar-benar tidak waras. Jelas pria ini salah tempatーia tidak cocok di penjara, ia lebih cocok di rumah sakit jiwa. Bagaimana mungkin hakim tidak mempertimbangkan hal ini sebelumnya?

"Ryouta... Oh, putraku, Ryouta..." tangisan lagi.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, merasa jengkel. Tidak mungkin jika ia waras... tetapi setiap orang pasti telah diperiksa kejiwaannya sebelum dimasukkan ke tempat ini... Ya kan?

_Ckrik ckrik ckrik,_ bunyi sesuatu seperti logam terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengernyitkan dahi. Logam apa? Keran? Tetapi keran kami dari plastik... Gagang pintu? Tidak berbunyi seperti itu.

Firasatku berkata bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika aku tidak menggedor pintu kamar mandi itu, dan firasatku nyaris selalu benar. Ramalan bintangku bilang begitu.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku bangkit dari kasurku dan menggedor pintu kamar mandi kami.

"Oi, Pak Tua! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana? Aku ingin pipis, segera keluar!" seruku, dengan nada semendesak mungkin.

Bunyi logam itu terhenti sejenak. Hening, sebelum Aomine menjawab, dengan suara serak dan gemetar, "A... Aku masih buang air."

"Bohong," sahutku cepat. "Ayolah Aomine-san, buka pintunya. Kalau aku pipis di sini, aku bersumpah kaulah yang akan membersihkannya!" ancamku.

"Begundal brengsek!" maki si psiko itu, Aomine, dari balik pintu kamar mandi, "Pergi tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Aku memutar bola mata, sama sekali tidak terkesan. Jujur saja, pengalamanku sebagai ketua geng lintah darat selama belasan tahun di pelabuhan telah membuatku menerima jauh lebih banyak daripada intimidasi abal-abal yang ia coba lontarkan. Kentara sekali pria ini tipe pria baik-baik yang tidak bersentuhan dengan dunia gelap...

...well, selain selangkangannya, mungkin.

"Kalau kau tak membukanya, Pak Tua, aku akan memanggil petugas. Saat ini juga," bisikku, mengancam, tahu bahwa ancaman ringan seperti itu dapat membuatnya gentar.

Tentu saja aku benar. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka sedikit. Melihat kesempatan itu, dengan cepat aku mendobrak masuk...

...dan memutuskan bahwa pemandangan yang kulihat sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

* * *

Aomine Daiki tergeletak di ubin kamar mandi yang basah, tanpa celana, dengan kaus oblong yang basah akibat air, mani, dan percikan darah. Ia menatapku dengan nanar, kedua matanya yang merah basah dan sembap, seolah-olah menantangku. Setiap tarikan napasnya berat, dan ia masih sesenggukan dengan susah payah, namun perhatianku tertuju pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Darah mengucur deras dari sobekan-sobekan di sepanjang pergelangan tangan tersebut, membentuk genangan di bawah tangannya, di sikunya, di bajunya, di pahanya... Bau amis logam menggantung di udara, mengingatkanku akan mimpi buruk bertahun-tahun silam. Di tangan kanannya, sesuatu yang tampak seperti logam yang dikikir tergenggam longgar.

"Astaga," bisikku pelan, tak ingin membangunkan penjaga, dan dengan cekatan menjauhkan logam itu darinya, seraya berlari cepat kembali ke kamar.

Aku harus menemukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan darahnya. Tatapanku terhenti pada benda pertama yang kulihatーhandukku, tetapi memutuskan untuk mengambil punya Aomine sajaーsebelum akhirnya meraihnya dan tanpa buang waktu kembali ke kamar mandi.

Pria itu merintih, entah karena kesakitan, atau karena dia jengkel padaku dan berusaha mengusirku, aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Aku merobek handuk itu dengan gigiku, membaginya menjadi dua sehingga mudah diikat, lalu menekankannya ke tangan pria itu.

Aomine mengernyit, tangannya yang tidak terluka berusaha mengenyahkanku.

"Pergi! Biarkan aku! Biarkan aku mati! Pergi!" Ia memberontak, namun aku tetap bergeming. Aku mungkin terlihat kurus, tetapi sanggup mengangkat sebuah sedan jika aku mau.

"Pak Tua, stop! Hentikan sekarang juga!" aku membentaknya, kekesalanku sudah di ambang batas. Aomine terdiam. "Kau boleh mati di manapun yang kau mau, aku tak peduli, tetapi selama aku di dekatmu, jangan berani-berani berpikir untuk bunuh diri!"

Keheningan yang menyusul terasa berat. Aomine masih menatapku, namun kali ini dengan pandangan putus asa, seolah aku tidak mengerti. Sebaliknya, aku berkonsentrasi menjaga agar darahnya berhenti mengalir, menekankan handuk itu di luka-luka, yang untunglah tidak terlalu dalam, di sekujur tangan kirinya.

Detik berlalu, berganti menjadi menit-menit yang hening. Kami tetap dalam kondisi seperti itu, hingga akhirnya kesunyian dipecahkan oleh Aomine sendiri.

"Kau tak mengerti apapun," ia berkata lemah, tatapannya menerawang jauh, seolah sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi dunia ini. "Kau tak berhak menilaiku, kau tak tahu apa-apa... Hanya aku yang tahu kehidupanku sendiri. Hanya aku yang berhak memutuskan hidupku ini masih layak dijalani atau tidak, bukan kau!"

Aku mengangkat bahu, masih terfokus pada luka-lukanya.

"Dengar, kau akan terkena flu jika terus duduk di lantai basah beginiーtanpa pakaian yang tepat, pula! Ayo kita kembali ke kamar," ajakku, berusaha menariknya bangkit. Aomine bergeming. "Pak Tua, kesabaranku makin tipis. Sebelum aku menyeretmu keluar dari kamar mandi, sebaiknya gunakan kakimu untuk mengangkat bokongmu kembali ke kamar!" aku berseru jengkel.

Aomine mengernyit sejenak, namun dengan susah payah akhirnya mau bangkit. Aku membantunya berjalan, kembali ke kamar kami. Aku mendudukkannya di tempat tidurnya, lalu mengambil kotak P3K. Syukurlah obat anti infeksi dan perban masih ada. Dengan tangkas, aku mengeluarkan obat, kapas, dan perban dari kotak, lalu kembali ke pria berkulit gelap tersebut, yang kini berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit dengan mata berair.

Dalam diam, aku membersihkan luka-lukanya dan melilitkan perban di atasnya. Dalam diam pula, aku mendengarkan erangannya berubah menjadi isakan, sebelum akhirnya menjadi sedu sedan.

"Aku telah gagal, Shin. Aku telah gagal," isaknya, dengan suara yang paling menyayat hati yang pernah kudengar.

* * *

Aku berpura-pura memeriksa perbannya, merasa enggan melepaskan tangannya. Aku mendengarkannya.

"Aku gagal... Ya Tuhan. Aku benar-benar tak pantas hidup," isaknya, tangannya yang tidak terluka menyeka pipinya yang basah dengan jengkel.

Hening, hanya suara isakan pelan lelaki itu yang terdengar.

"Aku... Pernah berpikir begitu," aku akhirnya berbicara. Aomine melirikku dari sudut matanya yang bengkak. Aku mengalihkan pandang ke arah langit-langit, tak sanggup menatapnya. "Aku... dulu pernah berusaha mengakhiri hidup. Kau tahu karena apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban, meskipun aku tahu ia mendengarkan.

Aku melanjutkan, "Karena aku bosan," jawabku. "Aku... termasuk orang yang cukup pandai di antara teman-temanku, hingga aku melampaui semua prestasi akademik mereka. Tak puas, aku melanjutkan ke tantangan berikutnya: olahraga. Kau tahu? Ternyata aku bahkan dapat menjadi bintang olahraga tanpa perlu berusaha keras sama sekali," aku berhenti sejenak untuk melihat pria itu, "Basket adalah salah satu olahraga favoritku, jika kau mau tahu. Aku berhasil menjadi bintang sekolah... Nyaris tanpa susah payah. Tentu saja itu membuatku jengkel. Itulah pertama kalinya aku menenggak sebotol obat tidur."

Aomine memberiku tatapan terkejut, yang kubalas dengan senyum enteng.

"Ha, usiaku bahkan belum 15 ketika itu, tetapi entah bagaimana nyawaku terselamatkan. Semua orang tampak percaya bahwa aku lalai, bukannya sengaja, menelan tiga puluh kaplet obat tidur ke dalam kerongkonganku," aku menerawang.

"Ketika SMA, semua orang memberikan rekomendasi untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Aku memilih jurusan paling sulit yang bisa kupikirkan: Kedokteran. Kau tahu? Aku diterima, meskipun aku nyaris tidak belajar sama sekali untuk tes masuk," aku tertawa sinis.

"Aku benci pada takdirku," aku melanjutkan, setengah sadar bahwa tanganku terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhku, "Aku hidup karena menyukai tantangan, namun hidup itu sendiri tampak enggan memberikan tantangannya padaku. Duniaku redup, kau tahu, seolah sebuah tangan raksasa mencengkeramku dalam kegelapan dan meremasku. Aku bosan hidup, maka aku melakukan hal lain yang paling mungkin: melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Saat itulah aku mulai tergantung pada obat.

"Tentu saja, tak lama kemudian kampusku mengetahui perilakuku. Aku di-_drop out_ ketika akan memasuki tahun ke dua," aku tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu, meskipun sesuatu di dadaku terasa sesak. "Dan kemudian seorang kenalan, sesama pemakai narkotika, mengajakku untuk bergabung ke dalam kelompok Yakuza di utara... Kau tahu, agar hidupku lebih 'menantang', katanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku kabur dari Tokyo dan pindah ke sana bersama temanku.

"Awalnya, hidup sebagai anggota Yakuza sangat menyenangkan. Malam dan siangku berlalu dengan cepat, dan tiba-tiba saja aku menduduki posisi yang cukup dekat dengan puncak. Suatu hari, setelah menghabiskan beberapa botol bir, aku keluar dari pub dengan seorang wanita bayaran cantik yang siap melayaniku. Aku menyewa hotel tak jauh dari pub tempatku minum-minum bersama rekanku, mengajak wanita itu bersamaku.

"Selanjutnya... Aku tidak terlalu ingat. Aku hanya ingat aku mengajak wanita itu ke kamar, berhubungan badan berkali-kali, minum-minum sebentar setelah itu, lalu semuanya gelap. Kali berikutnya aku membuka mata, aku telah berada di apartemenku sendiri, dalam keadaan setengah telanjang."

Aku menelan ludah, berusaha mengingat-ingat, namun sulit sekali setelah sekian lama. "Kejadian selanjutnya... berlangsung cukup cepat. Beberapa orang dari kepolisian datang menyergapku, menuduhku telah melakukan pembunuhan terhadap seorang wanita muda, yang tentu saja, tidak kulakukan," aku menghela napas. "Tetapi, semua orang tidak percaya. Wanita itu, yang kuajak menginap di hotel, ditemukan di ranjang yang sama tempat kami berhubungan badan, dengan dua puluh tusukan di sekujur tubuhnya."

Aku terdiam, meringis, merasakan nostalgia kengerian yang merayapi tubuhku ketika pertama kali mengetahui berita itu. "Dan kau tahu yang paling parah? Semua bukti tertuju padaku. Di pisau yang digunakan untuk membunuh wanita itu terdapat sidik jariku. Di sekujur tubuh wanita itu terdapat sidik jarikuーwell, tentu saja, karena kami kan menghabiskan malam bersama. Seorang karyawan hotel bahkan bersaksi ia melihatku keluar tergesa-gesa pada pukul tiga dini hari, meskipun bagaimana mereka tidak memiliki rekaman CCTV untuk itu, aku tidak tahu."

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di tembok yang dingin. "Esoknya, ketika aku dilemparkan sendirian di penjara ini, seseorang mengunjungiku. Oh, temanku yang mengajakku masuk Yakuza itu. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya? 'Berterima kasihlah kami tidak membunuhmu, bangsat. Sekarang, nikmati hukuman tiga puluh tahunmu di penjara dengan tenang. Kalau kau berjanji untuk menjauh dari kelompok, aku memastikan kepalamu masih menempel ketika kau keluar dari penjara nanti'.

"Aku nyaris tertawa waktu itu. Tentu saja. Aku baru menyadari kebodohanku. Aku telah dikhianati orang yang kupercaya, karena aku pernah mengkhianati orang-orang yang mempercayaiku. Aku dibuang oleh orang-orang yang kuanggap penting, karena aku pernah membuang orang-orang yang menganggap diriku penting. Dan yang paling menyakitkan... Ini adalah hukuman bagiku karena aku tak mau bersyukur."

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Untuk mencapai kesimpulan ini, tentu saja tidak mudah. Aku harus berdamai dengan diriku sendiri, di malam-malam yang gelap di penjara ini, selama bertahun-tahun." Aku menutup kedua mataku, mengakhiri cerita.

Keheningan yang menyusul kali ini lebih lama, dan lebih panjang.

* * *

Rasanya kami seperti telah duduk berjam-jam di sana, sementara udara makin mendinginーpertanda datangnya subuhーsebelum akhirnya Aomine beringsut dari tempatnya meringkuk.

"Aku... Pernah memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia," Aomine memulai, dengan suara berat akibat emosi, syarat akan kenangan dan nostalgia. Aku menjaga pandanganku pada pola-pola yang terbentuk di dinding, mendengarkan. "Seorang istri yang cantik, anak-anak yang lucu dan sehat... Semua hal yang bisa kau dambakan sebagai seorang pria biasa yang pekerjaan sehari-harinya adalah mengajar subyek favoritnya di sebuah sekolah lokal. Hidupku sangat lengkap, sangat bahagia."

Aomine terisak sekilas, lalu melanjutkan dengan berat, "Saat sedang hamil anak bungsu kami, istriku didiagnosis memiliki tumor di rahimnya, padahal usia kandungannya telah mencapai 7 bulan. Dokter bilang, tumor tersebut berbahaya... tetapi Satsuki tetap tidak mau 'melepaskan' anak kami..." Aomine sesenggukan, "...ia meninggal tepat setelah ia melahirkan putra bungsu kami karena pendarahan hebat."

Ia terdiam selama beberapa detik, dan aku pun terdiam. Kami tenggelam dalam kesunyian yang syarat akan kesedihan itu selama beberapa waktu, menunggu Aomine melanjutkan.

"Hatiku hancur. Oh, jika saja 'hancur' adalah kata yang cukup untuk menggambarkannya. Tidak, hatiku tidak hancur, tetapi istriku membawa sebagian hatiku bersamanya ke liang kuburnya. Aku tidak menangis; aku tak bisa menangis, karena sebagian syarafku ikut mati bersamanya."

Aku dapat merasakan kepedihannya. Tenggorokanku terasa sangat menyakitkan, seolah seseorang sedang memainkan belati tumpul untuk menyembelihku.

"Ryouta, anak sulung kami, masih sangat kecil waktu itu terjadi. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa, namun ia kerap bertanya padaku 'Ayah, mana Ibu? Kenapa Ibu lama sekali perginya?' dan aku akan menjawab, 'Ya, nak. Ibu pergi jauh, jauh sekali.' Setelah beberapa bulan terus bertanya begitu, akhirnya suatu saat ia berhenti; seolah tahu bahwa Ibunya takkan ada lagi di sampingnya, seberapapun seringnya ia menangis. Untunglah ia sedang senang-senangnya akan kehadiran adik barunya...

"Menjadi seorang _single father_ bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah, Shin, apalagi dengan dua anak yang masih balita. Aku menyewa pengasuh anak paro waktu dari pagi hingga sore hari ketika aku bekerja, lalu menghabiskan malam dengan memasak, belanja, mengasuh anak... apapun. Hidupku untuk anak-anakku, darah dagingku dan Satsuki. Satsuki hidup dalam diri mereka. Seluruh eksistensiku hanya untuk mereka, sehingga tak pernah terlintas dalam benakku untuk mencari pengganti Satsuki.

"Ketika Ryouta telah masuk SMP, aku berhenti menyewa pengasuh anakーbiaya hidup kami sangat pas-pasan waktu itu. Aku mulai mengandalkannya untuk mengasuh si kecil Tetsu. Demi menghidupi mereka, aku melakukan banyak pekerjaan... jadi guru di siang hari, jadi pegawai toko di sore hari, jadi kuli konstruksi di malam hari... Aku tahu, meninggalkan kedua putraku di usia yang masih sangat rentan seperti itu adalah tindakan riskan, tetapi aku tak memiliki pilihan, Shin. Aku tahu, dan berharap, bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja..."

Ia berhenti bercerita, digantikan oleh sesengguk yang sesekali keluar. Mataku menyusuri pola-pola di dinding dengan saksama, begitu tenggelam dalam kenoneksistenan suara lain selain tarikan napas pria di sebelahku.

Akhirnya Aomine berdeham, meretakkan gelas kesunyian yang melingkupi kami.

"Semuanya memang baik-baik saja, hingga suatu malam aku melakukan kesalahan...

"...kesalahan paling mengerikan, yang membuatku merasa bahwa bunuh diri berkali-kali pun tidaklah cukup."

Aku memerhatikan bahwa suaranya menghilang.

.

.

.

_.to be countinued._

* * *

**(a/n)**

1. Ya, _anal prolapse_ adalah kondisi ketika err... rektum keluar dari lubang anus. Pada kasus di atas, hal ini terjadi akibat anal sex yang terlalu 'bersemangat' #dor. Ada berbagai macam jenis _anal prolapse_ ini, namun yang saya maksudkan di sini adalah _external anal prolapse_, yang benar-benar tampak dari luar (seperti kaus kaki pink yang mencuat dari lubang anus, lalalala~). Sebenarnya penyakit ini jarang mematikan, tetapi jika tidak ditangani dengan segera (apalagi jika rektum terluka) maka dapat berbahaya... seperti yang terjadi pada kasus di atas. (Lihat wikipedia: _rectal prolapse_ untuk keterangan lebih lanjut)

2. Yep. This is an AU, dudes, and for a long time I've wanted to read SettleDown!Aomine and BadAss!Midorima. They're no longer as badass as when they're in high school, however, because in this fic they're already middle-aged men. LOL. ーCoretー(God, I really love torturing Aomine. He's so cute I can't help it)ーCoretー

3. Critics, comments, suggestions? Please tell me, I'll gladly appreciate them!

So... Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

* * *

**Spoiler for chapter three!**

1. What's exactly happen in Aomine's case? He'll reveal anything!

2. Next chapter will be at Aomine's POV.


	3. Ch3: The Man Who Wonders And Falls

Hello, fellas! (^O^)／

Long time no see, ya? Uhuhuhu... Biasa, kehidupan telah mempengaruhiku... (;_;)

Seperti yang telah saya bilang di chapter sebelumnya, sudut pandang chapter ini dari sisi Aomine. Baiklah, selamat membaca. :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kurokocchi's kawaii-oshiri. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Tak pernah ku melihat seorang pria_

_Yang menatap dengan bermuram durja_

_Ke arah tenda kecil berwarna biru_

_Yang oleh para tahanan disebut sebagai Sang Langit,_

_Dan pada setiap awan yang berderak_

_Dengan layar terkembang berwarna perak_

_..._

_Aku berjalan, dengan sebelah jiwa dalam pesakitan,_

_Dalam lingkaran lain,_

_Dan bertanya-tanya apakah pria tersebut telah melakukan_

_Hal yang berat atau hal yang sepele_

_Ketika sebuah suara di belakangku berbisik pelan,_

_"Pria itu akan digantung."_

_..._

(Wilde. Ballad of Reading Gaol I: Bait 3-4)

* * *

**I: The Man Who Wonders**

* * *

Apakah komponen sejati yang membentuk seorang manusia, aku bertanya-tanya.

Seorang biologis menjawab, "Komponen tubuh manusia adalah sel-sel; sel kulit, sel darah, sel organ, sel saraf, dan sel tulang merupakan contohnya!" dan aku pun menertawainya. Tidak, pernyataan tersebut tidak salah, tetapi tidak juga benar sepenuhnya. Siapa yang tidak mengetahui hal itu? Maka, dengan tidak puas, kutinggalkan ia dengan sel-selnya.

Esoknya, kutemui seorang kimiawan. Ia menjawab, "Komponen tubuh manusia tak lain hanyalah oksigen, karbon, hidrogen, nitrogen, fosfor, kalsium, dan beberapa komponen lain yang mendukung!" Dan sama seperti kemarin, aku menertawainya. Akhirnya kutinggalkan ia sendiri bersama gelas-gelas kacanya.

Pagi berikutnya, kutemui seorang spiritualis. Ia menjawab, dengan suaranya yang lemah lembut, "Hanya ada tiga komponen manusia; hatinya, akalnya, dan fisiknya." Aku mengangguk, namun ketidakpuasan masih menggerogoti pikiranku. Aku bisa merasakannya; mengintai di pinggir alam bawah sadarku, bersiap kembali menyelinap ke dalam pikiranku saat aku sedang lengah.

Dua puluh tahun setelah itu, kudapati diriku masih sering memikirkannya, pertanyaan sederhana itu: apakah penyusunku, pembentuk diriku? Apakah aku? Aku tahu aku adalah sekumpulan sel-sel yang bekerja bersama, namun mengetahui hal itu tidak membuatku puas. Aku tahu bahwa sebagian besar unsur di tubuhku adalah oksigen, hidrogen, dan karbon, tetapi mengetahuinya bukan berarti lantas membuatku mengerti. Aku juga tahu bahwa diriku ada jika memiliki jiwa, pikiran, dan fisik, tetapi itu tak membantuku menyingkirkan kekosongan yang kurasakan di dadaku.

Kunikmati kekosongan itu sembari bersandar pada satu-satunya hal yang kutahu takkan mengkhianati: diriku sendiri.

* * *

Aku hanya tak menyangka kutemukan setengah jawabannya dua tahun setelah itu, di sebuah lapangan basket dekat rumah, tempatku dulu menghabiskan masa kanak-kanak dan remajaku. Pada hari itu, langit telah merona dengan semburat keemasan, sang senja mengintip malu-malu dari balik pepohonan yang telah berwarna kecokelatan. Kumainkan bola basket di tanganku sejenak sebelum melakukan _dribble_ dan dengan tangkas menggiring benda tersebut ke ring di sisi lain lapangan.

_Ding!_ Suara bola yang bersinggungan dengan ring beresonansi dengan udara yang perlahan mendingin, menciptakan bunyi gema di seluruh lapangan. Sebuah _three-shot_ yang terlalu mudah, tanpa lawan bertanding, tanpa tekanan apapun. Nyaris membosankan.

Ya, sore itu hanyalah sore yang indah dan normal, di akhir bulan September, kala alam perlahan berganti menyambut musim gugur.

"Ah! Bukankah kau Dai-chan!" sebuah suara wanita menyapaku dari belakang.

Aku mengalihkan pandang dari ring basket ke arah sumber suara.

Wanita itu, dengan rambut yang nyaris sewarna dengan langit senja di belakangnya, tersenyum padaku dari balik pagar lapangan basket. Wajahnya yang pucat dan bibirnya yang merah mengingatkanku pada warisan kecantikan alamiah wanita Jepang zaman dulu, namun matanya ー ya, matanya yang besar dan cemerlang itu, begitu penuh dengan kehidupan dan kebahagiaan, membuat sinar batu rubi tampak malu-malu.

Kurasakan darah naik ke pipi dan telingaku, yang setengah mati kutahan.

"Halo Momoi-san, lama tak jumpa," ujarku dengan suara serak, diam-diam mengalihkan pandang ke sepatu ketsku.

Tawanya yang nyaring membuat jantungku berdegup kencang, dan saat itulah aku tahu, bahwa aku jatuh cinta.

* * *

Setengah jawabannya lagi, baru kutemui setahun setelah peristiwa di taman tersebut.

Kejadian kali ini tidaklah sedramatis dulu. Hari itu adalah suatu hari di musim semi yang normal. Langit telah menggelap, udara perlahan mendingin sementara aku dan Momoi berjalan dengan santai; tawa di antara kami.

Hari itu adalah akhir minggu yang normal bagi kami, setidaknya selama setahun terakhir. Kami seringkali menghabiskan waktu bersama, biasanya menonton bioskop atau sekedar bermain basket (siapa yang menyangka wanita secantik dia jago bermain basket!), tetapi hanya sebatas itu. Aku belum bilang padanya bahwa aku mencintainya, mengaguminya, dan menginginkan lebih dari hubungan ini ー aku terlalu takut.

Aku takut akan kekuatan perasaan ini. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa mencintainya membuatku berubah, dan aku tak senang karena itu ー seolah-olah, perasaan ini dapat mengendalikanku sepenuhnya, menundukkanku, mengikatku. Aku tak siap dikendalikan siapapun atau apapun; selama ini, aku selalu percaya bahwa hanya diriku lah yang bisa mengendalikan takdirku dan hidupku. Aku terlalu keras kepala, terlalu arogan, untuk mengakui bahwa perasaan ini bisa saja melemahkanku ー namun aku juga membutuhkannya; bagaikan candu yang tak dapat kutolak.

Tetapi, menyerah bukanlah pilihan bagiku. Aku tak ingin terpedaya oleh perasaan ini, yang diam-diam menjalar bagai racun di paru-paruku. Ya, aku takut pada kehadirannya, namun di sisi lain, aku tak dapat menolaknya. Sebuah kontradiksi, yang membungkam mulutku dan menahanku untuk maju dan menyatakan cinta pada sosok wanita luar biasa di hadapanku.

Kami sedang berjalan melewati sebuah taman bermain, ketika kulihat dua anak kecil, mungkin baru berusia tiga atau empat tahun, sedang bermain seluncuran di bawah pengawasan seorang pria yang kelihatannya ayah mereka.

"Ah, imutnya," Momoi menyeletuk, matanya mengikuti arah pandanganku.

Aku memutar bola mata. Setiap wanita pasti bakal bilang begitu, aku yakin. Melihatnya, Momoi tertawa.

"Dasar nggak romantis," guraunya. "Begini-begini, aku juga punya naluri keibuan, tahu!"

Aku mendengus, tak ingin membantah (karena diam-diam aku menyetujuinya), namun juga tak ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku menyukainya.

"Kau masih ingat tidak, dulu kita sering main bareng di sana?" Momoi kembali memancingku untuk berbicara.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Itu dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu, Momoi. Waktu itu taman ini masih berupa lapangan kosong."

Momoi mengikik, "Benar! Dan kau ingat pohon-pohonan yang dulu pernah tumbuh rindang di sebelah sana? Kita biasa menangkap kumbang kayu di sana, bukan? Masih ingat tidak?"

Aku menyembunyikan senyumku dengan dengusan, berpura-pura tak tertarik. "Yeah, yeah, dan kau selalu memintaku untuk menggendongmu agar bisa mendapatkan kumbang di tempat yang tinggi, dasar begundal cilik," gumamku dengan nada ringan, tak bermaksud menyinggung.

"Yep! Hahaha, kau masih ingat!" Ia mengeluarkan desahan, dan kerinduan sekilas tersirat di matanya yang indah.

Kami berdiam sejenak di pinggir taman tersebut, bersandar pada pagar kayu sembari menatap kedua bocah dan ayahnya yang sedang bersenang-senang di taman, ketika Momoi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan tawa tertahan.

"Kau tahu, Dai-chan? Dulu waktu aku masih seumur mereka, aku pernah memiliki cita-cita," matanya tetap terpaku pada kedua bocah itu dan ayahnya, bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis, "...untuk menikahimu dan melahirkan anak-anakmu kelak jika sudah dewasa."

Aku menatapnya, kaget. Jantungku berdegup kencang, dan dadaku terasa sesak.

Momoi akhirnya menatapku, ekspresinya melembut, sebelum bergumam pelan, "Dan sampai sekarang pun, tetap begitu. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku, dan anehnya, satu-satunya. Konyol, eh?" Ia mengalihkan pandang dariku, lalu mulai berjalan menjauh. Rona merah muda muncul di kedua sisi pipinya.

Dan aku pun melakukan satu-satunya hal yang kutahu tak akan kusesali, sekalipun pikiran rasional dan egoku berteriak sebaliknya: mengejarnya, dan menciumnya.

* * *

Malam itu, ketika aku berbaring sendirian di kamarku yang gelap sambil tersenyum mengingat ciuman kami, akhirnya kutemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang kuajukan dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu.

Komponen apakah yang membentuk seorang manusia?

Bagi beberapa orang, jawabannya bisa bermacam-macam; sel tulang-sel darah-sel syaraf-sel kulit-dan-sel-sel lain, atau oksigen-hidrogen-arang-fosfor-dan-unsur-lain, atau pikiran-fisik-ruh-dan-beberapa-hal-yang-aku-tak-pe duli. Tetapi bagiku, jawabannya ternyata sederhana saja.

_Mencintai dan dicintai._ Hanya dua hal tersebut, pada akhirnya, yang membuatku merasa sangat 'manusia'.

* * *

_Tetapi daku tak menyesal telah mencintaimu -ah! apalagi yang harus dilakukan seorang lelaki?-_

_Demi gigi-gigi kelaparan sang pengganyang waktu, dan pengejaran dalam hening selama bertahun-tahun._

_..._

_Tanpa kemudi, kita melayang melintangi prahara, dan setelah badai remaja berlalu,_

_Tanpa alunan kecapi maupun paduan suara, 'Kematian' sang pilot bisu datang pada akhirnya._

_..._

(Wilde. Flower of Love: Bait 11-12)

* * *

**II: The Man Who Falls**

* * *

Hancur sudah segala yang ada pada diriku. Menguap bagai asap, hilang meninggalkanku tanpa jejak. Kucoba untuk menggapai kembali sisa-sisa esensi diriku tersebut dengan tangan kosong, tetapi tak bisa. Aku tahu tidak akan pernah bisa, sudah terlambat; sudah hancur semuanya. Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan tanpa daya dari balik kaca, sementara setengah diriku sedang berubah menjadi abu. Tangisan-tangisan dari orang-orang yang hadir, memekik dan memanggil-manggil nama Satsuki bagaikan melodi bisu bagi telingaku.

Mendadak seluruh dunia hanya tampak dalam film hitam dan putih; tak tampak nyata, bagaikan memandang dari pantulan air dalam tempayan. Jika ada satu hal yang membuatku bertahan sementara kulihat api perlahan melahap habis sisa tubuh wanita yang paling kucintai di dunia ini dengan hampa, dan bukannya ikut terjun ke dalam api bersamanya, adalah tubuh kecil yang kugendong.

Ryouta meronta dalam pelukanku, merengek. "Ayah! Aku mau Ibu! Ibu mana sih? Ayah!"

Aku memeluk anakku lebih erat, menutupi wajahnya yang mungil dengan telapak tanganku sembari berbisik, "Sssh, sssh," menenangkannya. Ryouta tidak suka. Ia memberontak dan mulai menangis.

Kubiarkan dia menangis, mewakili tangisanku sendiri yang tertahan. Kubiarkan ia meronta, mewakili hatiku sendiri yang meronta sementara menyaksikan belahan jiwaku menjadi debu. Kubiarkan ia memanggil-manggil ibunya; satu hal lain yang jika dapat kulakukan, akan kulakukan dengan senang hati.

Tetapi tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku adalah seorang ayah, dan jika aku pergi, siapa yang akan melindungi anak-anak kami? Siapa yang akan mencintai mereka? Seluruh perjuangan Satsuki, kepergian Satsuki, akan sia-sia.

Jadi, kulakukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan saat itu: menyaksikan istriku pergi dalam lautan api dalam diam sementara tubuhku untuk melindungi anakku, sekali lagi menikmati melodi tanpa nada yang menggumamkan nama wanita yang paling kucintai dari orang-orang yang memekik dan meraung. Kusimpan air mataku dalam diam, di malam-malam panjang dan gelap yang kulewatkan hari-hari setelahnya.

_Untuk sebuah pekuburan yang telah terbuka lebar,_

_Tak ada penguburan sama sekali:_

_Hanya sebuah goresan dari lumpur dan pasir_

_Oleh dinding penjara yang mengerikan,_

_Dan sedikit onggokan kapur yang terbakar_

_Sebagai kain penutup bagi pria itu._

_..._

_Dan selama itulah kapur terus membakar_

_Melahap daging dan tulang-tulang,_

_Mengganyang tulang yang rapuh di malam hari,_

_Dan daging yang empuk di siang hari,_

_Menggasak daging-daging dan tulang-tulang silih berganti,_

_Tetapi memakan hatinya tanpa henti._

_..._

(Wilde. Ballad of Reading Gaol I: Bait 74 and 76)

* * *

_Dengan Tengah-Malam dalam hati,_

_Dan Senja dalam setiap sel,_

_Kami putar engkolnya, atau cabik talinya,_

_Masing-masing dalam Nerakanya yang tersendiri,_

_Dan kesunyian jauh lebih mengerikan_

_Dibandingkan suara lonceng kuningan._

_..._

_Dan tak pernah sekali pun suara manusia mendekat_

_Untuk berucap sepatah kata yang lembut,_

_Dan mata yang mengintai melalui pintu tersebut_

_Tidaklah berbelas kasih dan alot:_

_Dan ketika semuanya terlupa, kami membusuk dan membusuk,_

_Dengan jiwa dan tubuh yang terkeruk._

_..._

(Wilde. Ballad of Reading Gaol I: Bait 3-4)

.

Kini aku hanya tersenyum nyinyir sembari menatapi kedua tanganku yang penuh darah. Kunikmati rasa nyilu dan pedihnya, sambil setengah mati berharap bahwa rasa nyilu dan pedih di dadaku bisa berkurang karena itu. Tetapi tidak, tentu saja tidak, bodohnya aku!

Di sebelahku, rekan satu selku duduk dengan tenang. Kedua matanya yang berwarna hijau terang menerawang jauh dari balik bingkai kacamata perseginya, namun aku tahu ia mendengarkan. Mengalihkan pandang kembali pada kuku-kukuku yang pucat dan tak terawat, perlahan kupaksa mulutku yang kering untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Berat. Pita suara ini seakan menolak bekerja sama dengan otakku. Aku berdeham, mencoba lagi. Kurasakan pita suaraku bergetar lemah, menimbulkan resonansi yang nyaris tak pantas didengar, sebelum ia memaksakan diri untuk bekerja sama denganku. Dalam sekejap, cuplikan-cuplikan gambar dalam berbagai warna yang kusam bagaikan memorabilia sebuah album foto hitam putih lama, terlintas di benakku. Hitam dan putih, kesedihan dan tawa, di balik kelopak mataku. Setitik besar air bening tidaklah mengaburkannya, tetapi justru memperjelasnya.

...Ah. Rupanya air mata ini belum juga mengering?

_Sial_, pikirku.

Kubuka mulutku untuk berucap:

"Hari itu adalah hari pertama Tetsu, anak bungsuku, masuk sekolah..."

.

.

.

_.to be continued._

* * *

**(A/N):**

Sudahkah kalian membaca puisi-puisi Oscar Wilde? Jika belum, bacalah. Beliau adalah penulis yang luar biasa ー karya-karyanya menghanyutkan, dramatis, _menyentuh_.

Maafkan saya jika ada penerjemahan yang tidak tepat dari puisi-puisi beliau, karena tidak semua kata dalam bahasa yang beliau gunakan bisa saya terjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia... [orz] Apalagi, jika mempertimbangkan rimanya. *nangis darah* Karena itu, bagi yang tertarik dengan **Ballad of Reading Gaol** dan **Flower of Love**, bacalah karya beliau yang asli, ya? xD

Dan ya, saya sedang berupaya menampilkan sisi puitis dari seorang Aomine(?) di sini. Selama ini kita hanya mengenal dia sebagai karakter yang 'macho' dan 'kayak tukang-tukang' kan? [#digampar] Karena itu, saya ingin menampilkan sisi lain dari seorang Aomine Daiki. Yep, mungkin dia adalah pria yang keras hati (dan mulut), tetapi di balik semua itu, siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata dia punya sisi melankolis yang dalam? [#plak]

Dan saya akan tetap menggunakan sudut pandang Aomine chapter berikutnya. Muahahahahaha… ψ(｀∇´)ψ [#ngakakJahat]

_Anyway!_ Semoga pembaca sekalian terhibur. Kritik dan saran, sudah pasti, akan sangat saya hargai! ~~~(੭*≧∇≦)੭

よろしくお願いします！


End file.
